I Knew You Before I Met You
by midheaven
Summary: A storm causes Mulder to travel back in time. He finds himself living in the Scully home with a 17 year old Scully. MRS. Summary sucks. Try this on for size :
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A strange electrical storm causes Mulder to go back in time. He finds himself in San Diego, California and is invited to stay in the Scully home. Mulder thought he knew everything about his partner, but now he's going to see a whole other side to her, her 17 year old self to be exact. How will Mulder get back? How will his experience with a 17 year old Scully affect their future? The story is better than the summary. **

**Author's Note: This is my first X-Files fan fic. I'm obsessed with this show and I've enjoyed reading everyone's stories. You all have inspired me to try and write one myself. I am a HUGE shipper so of course you can expect tons of MSR!!!!! eeeekkk**

**I've decided that this story will start off somewhere in the middle of season 7, before "All Things."**

**Oh and uh…yeah they're not mine **

Mulder listened to the thunder shake the window panes of his apartment. The storm was already intense but the worst was still to come. Mulder watched as the local news channel reported on the storm.

"This storm has a powerful front heading right for Washington, D.C. This is the worst tropical storm to ever hit the state of Maryland, with winds reaching 50mph and torrential downpour. Roads are being blocked by trees and fallen power lines so I advise everyone to stay at home. This is a dangerous storm. The National Weather--."

Mulder turned off the TV and looked at his watch. It was 8:16pm. Scully was supposed to be coming over at 8:45pm to watch the "Twilight Zone" marathon on Sci-Fi but he thought maybe he should call her and tell her to stay home.

Just as he reached for his cell phone, it rang. The caller ID flashed Scully's name. He smiled to himself. 'How did she always know?' He pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

"Mulder, it's me." Scully said. Mulder felt his smile grow wider. Then a loud clap of thunder pulled him out of his reverie and reminded him of why he was going to call her.

"Hey, Scully, listen this storm is really bad; I don't want you driving in this weather condition." He tried his best to mask his disappointment. He and Scully had been hanging out more outside of work and he found himself really looking forward to their take-out dinners, late night movie marathons and late night talks. He was becoming fonder of her; he'd even go so far as to say he was smitten with her.

"Yeah I was just going to mention that. I'm surprised the power hasn't cut-off yet; there are power lines down all over the place." As Scully spoke, Mulder looked out his apartment window. He couldn't see much. Suddenly, lightning struck a nearby telephone pole. The light was so bright that for an instant, the street was lit like day and Mulder got a quick glimpse of the damage caused by the storm.

Another clap of thunder made Mulder jump back from the window a little.

"Mulder what's going on?" Scully asked worriedly.

"Lightning just struck outside my apartment, Scully."

"Well get back from the window. And don't worry, Mulder. The probability of lightning striking in the same place twice is highly unlikely." Sometimes her logic comforted him.

"I'm sure you're right Scu--."

Scully heard the line go dead. 'Oh no.' she thought. She tried calling Mulder back but it went straight to voice mail. She knew, somehow, that something had just happened to Mulder. She dialed 911 but all the lines were busy due to the storm. Scully had to take matters into her own hands. Just as she grabbed her coat and car keys, thunder sounded louder than ever, as if warning her to stay where she was. But if Mulder was hurt, she'd risk anything and everything to get to him, just as he would do for her.

**So what happened to Mulder? :0 you'll have wait and see next chapter. I would love to hear what you guys think. I'll try and make the next chapter longer/better/everything. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**They're still not mine **

**In this chapter Mulder finds out where he is and if you're not a fan of Bill Scully, the 23 year old version of him might change your mind. I usually don't like him, but I decided to give him a heart in this chapter.**

Mulder felt warm and there was a small light that seemed to get closer and closer to him. He could feel the ground beneath him was also warm. He would have been comfortable if it wasn't for the inaudible sound getting louder and louder. As the light got brighter, so did the sound. He was trying to make out what the noise was.

"Scully?" Mulder murmured as he slowly opened his eyes. The light he found was from the sun which was held in a vast cerulean blue sky, and the voice was from a man who Mulder did not recognize.

"Sir, Sir? Can you hear me?" The man said repeatedly. Mulder was becoming more lucid and more confused by the second.

"Sir, do you know where you are?" The man asked. Mulder stared blankly into a pair of blue eyes. 'Hey I recognize those eyes,' Mulder thought to himself, but he was too confused to really ponder it.

"Sir, you said that name Scully. Were you referring to Navy Captain William Scully?" The man helped Mulder sit up as he spoke. When Mulder got a better look at the man, he realized the man wasn't so much an older man but a young man. Mulder guessed he was probably in his early twenties, right out of high school and he looked a bit familiar.

"Wait. Where am I?" Mulder asked the young man.

"You're in San Diego, California, Sir. Would you like me to take you to Captain Scully?" The man was looking at Mulder with a worried expression, probably wondering if he was even literate. But Mulder was confused as to how he could have even gone from his apartment in Georgetown to San Diego, California.

And then Mulder realized that if Captain Scully was the Scully he was thinking of, the one who died in 1994, then he must have somehow gone back in time.

"What's your name?" Mulder asked nonchalantly.

"My name is William Jr. but everyone calls me Bill. Captain Scully is my father."

'Oh shit.' Mulder thought. Bill hates me. Mulder tried to keep his cool.

"So, uh…what year is it, Bill?" Mulder knew now that Bill probably thought he was crazy. By the way Bill was eyeing him; Bill definitely thought he was crazy.

"It's 1981. Are you sure you don't want to go see Captain Scully?" Bill sure was persistent about him meeting Scully Senior.

"Sure." Mulder replied. Bill helped Mulder off the ground. Now that Mulder was standing he got a better look at his surroundings. He was on an on-shore naval base. There were older men and younger men and women in white uniforms.

"So what's your name, Sir?" Bill asked.

"My name? Oh…" Mulder was stumped. He couldn't very well go and blab his name around. How many people have the name Fox, not to mention his face? Mulder was already worrying about altering the future. Mulder blurted out the first name he could think of. "My name is Spender."

"Is that a last name?" Bill kept up his inquiries.

"Nope, one name, just Spender." Now Mulder knew he was coming off like a complete lunatic.

"Right..." Bill replied skeptically. They finally reached a large building and walked through the double doors and into the air-conditioned lobby. The receptionist at the desk smiled and winked at Mulder.

Bill and Mulder got into the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. They walked down a long hallway to another set of double doors. Bill knocked before entering.

When Bill and Mulder entered Captain Scully's office, Captain Scully rose and he and Bill saluted to each other.

"What brings you here, Bill?" Captain Scully said, eyeing Mulder.

"I found Mr. Spender unconscious, Captain. And if I may say so, he seems a bit out of it." Bill said to his father, he looked back at Mulder apologetically.

"Well then, Bill, you should take him to the Navy Hospital." Captain replied. Mulder didn't know how to interject into this conversation and didn't even know what to say if he did.

Bill removed the hat that was part of his uniform and stepped closer to his father.

"Dad, I feel kind of responsible for him. I think he's new here, maybe if I could help him get on his feet?" Bill said in a hushed tone, but Mulder still heard everything. It was so different for Mulder to see this side of Bill.

"Okay then, Bill. He can take the spare room in our house here on the base. How does that sound, Mr. Spender?" Captain Scully asked Mulder.

"Oh that sounds great. Thanks." Was all Mulder could say. He was still occupied with thoughts of getting back to his time and Scully…wait, Scully. Would she be at the house too? Would he be living with a 17 year-old version of his partner? Suddenly Mulder was very curious and…excited? Yes he was excited, very excited. After everything was settled, Mulder and Bill shook Captain Scully hand and left the building.

"Okay, Mr. Spender we'll go back to my house here on the base. We have an extra room, my sister Melissa is off at college so the room will be yours for now. Where are your possessions?" Bill asked casually. Mulder froze. Unfortunately when he time traveled back 20 years, nothing but the clothes on his back came with him.

"Oh uh, I didn't bring any." Mulder said. Bill expression became more puzzled.

"You brought nothing?" Bill asked, trying to think of an excuse as to why Mulder had no possessions. "Well, uh, I have some stuff you can borrow. I'm sure my mother or my sister Dana can take you into the city and pick you up something suitable."

'Oh my God,' Mulder thought. Scully is here and he was going to meet the girl she was before she became the woman he fell in love with. He couldn't wait.

**Okay so there is Chapter two. Sorry if this is picking up kind of slow. But next chapter Mulder will meet 17 year-old Dana Scully ******** how will that turn out? Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you for it!!!!!! And feel free to review again**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay here's chapter 3! I was planning on posting this chapter yesterday but I was in Boston all day! It was one of the first not rainy days we've had here on the east coast in months. The weather was actually acting like summer. lol Thanks so much for reviewing! This story is going to get really fun in future chapters because Mulder meets the 17 year old Scully in this chapter!! I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it :)**

Before Bill drove Mulder to the Scully home, he decided to take him to the Navy hospital just to make sure Mulder wasn't really as peculiar as his behavior.

Bill and Mulder walked in through the double glass doors and into a sterile smelling building. Hospitals and clinics always have a particular smell to them. They walked up to the receptionist who had to do a double take when she noticed Mulder. What was it with women in this time, or maybe he just never noticed other women noticing him because he was too busy wondering if Scully was looking his way.

"Hello, we need to see Dr. Randal right away, at the behest of Captain William Scully." Bill said to the receptionist. The receptionist looked at Bill and then at Mulder, probably a little longer than needed.

"Of course," She said pleasantly. "I'll notify the doctor that you're here." Mulder noticed her smile was so wide that she was probably hurting her face.

Mulder and Bill went to sit in the waiting room. Mulder hoped that it would be a short, quiet wait but Bill obviously had other ideas.

"So where are you from Spender?" Bill started up the interrogation again. Mulder sighed.

"I'm from Massachusetts." There, that was an honest, simple answer. Mulder was really beginning to become annoyed with Bill's questions, so Mulder decided to ask Bill some questions.

"So, Bill, how long have you been in the Navy?" Mulder asked. His question was generic and he really didn't care about the answer but he needed to keep the attention off of himself.

"Almost four years now. My father has been in the Navy since before he and my mother were married. I always had a respect for what my father did; I thought I might give it a try." Bill was sincere. Mulder couldn't believe this guy had a side of him that wasn't drenched with arrogance.

"So what's your family like?" Mulder asked another question. But he actually wanted to hear what Bill had to say.

"Well I have two sisters and a brother. My mother and father were always kind of strict, but they've loosened up the past couple years. My younger sister Melissa is 19 and is away at college. Then there's Dana." Bill stopped speaking; he took a breath and looked down at his hands.

"What about Dana?" Mulder urged Bill to continue.

"She's 17 and she has so much potential. She's brilliant and does so well in school, but she's just going through her rebellious phase, I guess. I wish my parents would come down a little harder on her, since they don't, I do. I don't like being the bad guy but someone needs to tell her what the boundaries are."

Bill was starting to get a look on his face, a look that Mulder recognized. Oh yeah, there's the ass hole he knew. Before either of them could say another word, Dr. Randal called for them.

"Hello, Bill. What can I do for you and Mr.…?" The doctor greeted them and then waited for Mulder's name.

"Spender, My name is Spender." Mulder informed the doctor.

"Hello, Mr. Spender. What brings you here today?" The doctor seemed nice enough.

"I found Mr. Spender lying unconscious. His behavior is, well, a tad peculiar." Bill looked at Mulder apologetically. "And I just think he should be checked out, make sure he's okay."

"Okay Mr. Spender come with me, Bill please wait here." Bill went to go sit back down and Mulder followed Dr. Randal.

Mulder had his blood drawn, his head examined, and a physical.

"Well Mr. Spender you seem to have a concussion that will require bed rest for the next few days. You may experience black outs, headaches, and maybe some nausea. Also, your white blood cell count was sky high, which is an occurrence that is found in someone after they have experienced weightlessness. So I recommend you take it very easy the next few days. I'll notify Captain Scully so he'll know that you're on military leave for the next week or so." Dr. Randal assured Mulder that he would be fine if he rested up and then sent him on his way.

"So what's the verdict?" Bill asked Mulder as they left the Navy hospital.

"I have a concussion and was ordered to bed rest for the next couple of days." Mulder noticed he did have a headache. But he was stressing out big time! How long would it be before people noticed he wasn't even registered in the navy? How would he explain how he ended up on this Navy base? And how would he get back? All of the thinking made the throbbing in his head hurt more and more. He could feel his heart race and slow and race and slow. Then…there was darkness, and all pain ceased.

"Mr. Spender? Can you hear me?" It was a female voice that spoke now. Mulder thought he recognized the voice. Had he blacked out? Was he back in his own time? Mulder was eager to open his eyes, to see his familiar surroundings. The only thing he was a pair of bright blue eyes, beautiful lips, a perfectly sculpted nose, and fiery red hair. It was Scully. He recognized her features but she looked different, younger.

'God, she's beautiful,' Mulder thought.

"Mr. Spender my name is Dana Scully. I'm Bill's sister. You fainted in the car. You're at our house here on the base. You're safe." She smiled sweetly at him. She seemed so soft and warm. He couldn't even think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move.

"Thank you." Mulder said in amazement. He didn't dare take his eyes off hers, he refused to blink.

"You're welcome." She seemed just as captivated by him as he was her. "Um, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." Mulder replied as he got up in a seated position. She had been leaning over him and straightened up as he moved and came face to face with him. Neither of them could breathe.

She jumped up suddenly and walked to the door. She seemed nervous all of a sudden.

"So dinner is in an hour. Someone will come get you so you can join us. I know you're supposed to stay in bed but feel free to wander around. Our home is your home." She bit her lip. "Let me know if you need anything. I brought you some Tylenol and a glass of water. The bathroom is down the hall. If you're up to it, I'll give you a tour of the house after dinner." She smiled a small smile. Was she blushing? Mulder was amused. Was she blushing because of him?

"Thanks, Dana. A tour after dinner would be great." Mulder smiled back at her, making her blush an even darker shade of red.

"No problem." And with that she turned and left Mulder in a day dreamy kind of state.

**Review? Please? I'd love it and you!**


End file.
